Dr Blowholes Childhood
by Archery is awesome
Summary: Dr Blowholes Childhood humanized (my first Fan fiction) I DO NOT OWN PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR
1. my morning

Francis` POV

I woke up to hear my mother yelling at me, "Get up! it's time to go to school." she said. I opened my eyes "just five more minutes" I pleaded. but realized I had asked the wrong question when mother said "No you can have one second before you get no breakfast". I sighed, I hate it when I skip breakfast as a punishment, so I got up. My little sister was already eating. "Good morning Francis." Doris said with a smile, Doris didnt have to go to school she was only 4. "Good morning Doris." I said gruffly. I was 9 I had to go to school, but I HATED school I hated my teacher I hated every thing about school.

Sorry about the short chapter please bear with me it is my first story


	2. meeting the new kids

Frances`s P.O.V

When I got to school I went straight to class. I hoped that only the teacher was there, and the other kids were outside. but when I got there I saw two kids talking to each other, one was very tall and the other was shorter with a very flat head, "oh, well hello Frances. Meet the newest kids In our class this is Skipper." my teacher said pointing at the one with the flat head "and this is Kowalski." she said pointing at the tall one.

Kowalskis P.O.V

"Hello" I said, Frances looked down at the floor and mumbled a hello "Frances would you mind showing them around today?" the teacher said. Frances nodded, "Great! It is a chance to meet each other" I said. Skipper raised an eyebrow at me. I shot him a glance, Skipper was suspicious of everyone he met. Frances put his books in his desk, "Kowalski, how do you know that he is not a spy?" Skipper said. I looked at him "For whom?" I asked. "I don't know somebody, anybody!" Skipper replied. "You are suspicious of everyone you meet ." I pointed out. Frances came back and looked at us "come on." he said. Skipper shot me a glance, and I rolled my eyes.


	3. bullies

Skipper's P.O.V

I still thought Frances was a spy for someone, even through my best friend didn't think so. Frances was still showing us around when Kowalski interrupted him "Do you have any siblings?" "Yes I have a little sister named Doris" He said "Oh well i have a little brother named Rico he's 6 years old" said Kowalski "And Skipper has a baby brother named Private." "he's 2 months" I added. "Oh well Doris is 4 years old." Frances said, still not smiling. when we got outside some older kids saw us, and came up to us "Hello Frances" one of them said.

Frances' P.O.V

I saw them I should have run I don't know why i didn't I should have ran the last thing i remembered was them pushing me on the ground then everything went black.


	4. ambulance

Kowalski's P.O.V

As Frances landed on the ground his face hit a rock, he let out a little cry but then he was silent. Skipper flipped him over and gasped, across his face was a scratch it went into his eye. "Oh my" I cried "that looks very bad" Then Skipper jumped into action "Kowalski run and go get somebody" he said "Who?" I asked. "I don't know, the first adult you see" Skipper said. So I ran as fast as I could the first person I saw was the school nurse "help!" I said to the nurse. She was on her phone, she said "hey Bill just a sec" she looked at me "this better be good I am on the phone." "There were bullies and they pushed Frances down and he is hurt very badly" the nurse dropped her phone and followed me. when she got there she gasped "Oh my gosh" she said "someone call an ambulance"


	5. visiting Francis

Francis' P.O.V

When I woke up I was in the hospital, my mom was there "How are you feeling?" She asked. "My face hurts a little bit" I said. Then I realized that I was looking out of only one eye, I lifted my hand to my eye, all I felt was gauze "what happened to my eye?" "Oh you were pushed" she said. Then it all came back to me...

Skippers P.O.V

In school the teacher said that Francis was okay, she said that it was only a _little _scratch. So when our class went to visit him I really didn't prepare myself for any thing except a small scratch that was totally overrated to go to the hospital for, Kowalski said It looked worst. When we got there I gasped it was a _HUGE_ scar at least three inches long, Kowalski was the first one to speak "Hello Francis how are you?" He said. "I'm good" Francis answered. After a little longer we had to go "Bye Francis" the teacher said "come back to school soon" I rolled my eyes "teachers" me and Kowalski said at the same time


	6. rico

Francis' P.O.V

I really didn't like Skipper, he acted too strange, But in that case I didn't like most things I was thinking about these things when Doris ran in to my room. "Francis do you want to play cards with me." I really didn't feel like playing cards with Doris, she was sooo annoying. "No I do not want to play with you Doris" I snapped. with that Doris went downstairs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ two days later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was in my room when my mom came in "Francis can you come down stairs"

"Why?"

"Because you have some friends over"

"Who?"

"Kowalski and Skipper"

I was about to whine when Skipper and Kowalski walked in followed by a little boy that I guessed was Rico "Rico, this is Francis" Kowalski said

"Hewo Fancis" Rico said I raised an eyebrow, but it hurt my face, he was old enough to talk but instead he talked like a two year old

Kowalski saw me looking strangely at Rico "he has a speech problem" he said

"Oh" I said

**please send me suggestions for the next chapter and how Skipper and Kowalski become Francis (aka Dr blowholes) enemy**


	7. Hans

A day later...

Well I was back in school, I can't say I was happy to be back as I said earlier I hated school

A week later...

Skipper P.O.V

"Kowalski who is that with Francis" I asked, we were on the playground

"I have no idea I've never seen him before" Kowalski said looking across the playground

"We could go spy on them"

"Eh I don't know it isn't nice to spy on people"

"Well it isn't nice to talk behind people's backs either"

"How do you know that their talking about us"

"My gut tells me so"

"But Skipper you gut can't verbally tell you something"

"Mine can"

"Yes I totally believe you" Kowalski said sarcastically

"Don't believe me let's go spy on them"

"Fine"

"Zo vat you are zaying is true, zay did not stand up for you" the new boy said

"Yep they just stood there watching" Francis said

"Zan you have ze upper hand my friend"

"Really?"

"Since zay did not stand up for you you can have revenge"

"How do you know Hans?"

"Because zats how revenge vorks, vat did you say those boys names were Skippar and Kovalski?"

"Yep"

"Zose are veird names"

"Yeah I know"

Skipper and Kowalski walked away "see my gut was right" Skipper said smugly

"Okay fine your gut was right this time. But what were they talking about, getting revenge on us for not protecting Francis?" Kowalski was very confused.

"Yep one thing though he could have stood up for himself, but no he stands there like a one year old not moving at all"

"Well Skipper, I guess he was paralyzed by fear"

"Ugh! you long words drive me crazy, like ablutophobia what does that mean?"

"It means the fear of taking a bath, Rico used to have ablutophobia."

"Oh"


	8. revenge

Francis P.O.V

Today was when me and Hans were getting revenge on Skipper and Kowalski...

Kowalski P.O.V

When Skipper saw Francis and Hans coming towards us his eyes narrowed

"Hey Kowalski, are they spying on us?" he whispered to me

"It would appear that they are" I said trying not to show fear, Francis was way taller then us and probably could beat us up pretty easily.

"Kowalski, quit acting like a big scardy cat, he can't beat us up"

"I'm not so sure"

"Trust me he can't beat us up. Whoa where did they go?"

"I don't see them" then I felt a tap on my shoulder when I turned my head I got punched "uhh I found them Skipper"

"Really where are they" he turned around to become face to face with Hans who tried to punch him but Skipper dodged it "what did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing but you didn't stand up for my friend when ze other bullies beat him up" Hans replied

"Seriously? That's all"

"Yep, vhy do you vant to know?"

"I don't know probably because I want to know why you beat up my friend"

"Oh"

**I'm gonna try to make this one of the last chapters**


	9. Chapter 9, AKA the end

Skippers P.O.V

"You know anyone who beats up my friend is my enemy" I said

"Ehh" Francis shrugged

"So you want to be my enemy?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"But why?"

"Because I'm mad that you didn't stand up for me when those bullies beat me up"

"Ok? that's just confusing"

"Not to me" and Francis walked away

"Well we've got our first enemy" I turned to Kowalski who was rubbing his cheek where they punched him

"Yeah, I hope they don't come back" Kowalski said

"Oh they will enemys always return"

**ok that was my first story hopefully my other story's end better, I couldn't think of another way to end this one**


End file.
